What Sleep Ramblings Turn Into
by TropicCitrus
Summary: My sister recorded what I said throughout the night in my sleep. Here is the first dream I had's. It is not the dream, it's a story that I made using the mumblings.  Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the CIA. I also don't own the mounties.
1. PoLiet

**Apparently, I talk in my sleep. All throughout last night, my sister, Maddie (Flyingsaucerscout) recorded what I said.**

**Her log= http:/ flyingsaucerscout (dot) deviantart (dot) com /journal/43112084/  
>Now, story 1! This uses the sleep talkings from my first dream of the night. It uses Hetalia characters instead of whatever my dream was about because I forgot it.<strong>  
>"So, like, Liet! Did you hear about Gil and Matt?" Poland asked. "They're, like, a couple now! Ohmigoshh!"<br>"Who cares?" Toris replied. He was worn out by Poland's talking and ranting all day and needed a break. Not that he minded Poland; it was just that sometimes he had a little /too/ much of him.  
>"Well... Maddie cared," Feliks replied.<br>"Who's Maddie?" Lithuania asked. He hadn't met any Maddies.  
>"She's, like, my biffle!" Poland exclaimed. "She's totally right here! Don't be so RUDE!" Poland pointed at an empty chair near the couch he and Lithuania were sitting on.<br>/Oh... An imaginary friend.../ Lithuania thought. Suddenly, a rabid fangirl with cat ears popped up from behind the chair. She had brown hair and blue eyes.  
>"Yeah! Best friends for LIFE!" she shouted, high-fiving Poland. Toris assumed this was Maddie.<br>"B-Be careful... You might wake Ivan... He's sleeping upstairs..." Lithuania warned her.  
>"All the better! IVAN, I'M COMING FOR YOU, BABY!" Maddie promptly rushed out of the room to find stairs.<br>"Well... That was weird..." Liet said.  
>"Pff, not really," Feliks replied. "Hey, you want to go for a walk? Like, on the beach!"<br>"Where is there a beach near us?" Toris asked, bewildered by Poland's suggestion.  
>"Gosh, who said it had to be near here? Come on, let's go! VROOM-VROOM!" Feliks imitated car sounds as he pretended to honk a horn.<p>

The lovers finally arrived at a beach- Ah, so romantic. Seagulls stealing food from anyone and everyone, kids peeing in the seaweed-filled ocean, and tons of almost-nude beachgoers lounging on the rough sand. PERFECT.  
>"Let's go swimming!" Feliks suggested.<br>"Poland... I don't think we brought our bathing suits..." Liet said.  
>"No problem!" Poland replied. "We can just wear our boxers!"<br>"But-"  
>"Listen, if you don't want to get your undies wet, I, like, brought a spare swimsuit. Maybe it will fit you." Poland reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright pink bikini.<br>"Err... I'll go with my boxers..." Lithuania said. The two stripped down to underpants, each one's in the print of his flag. They rushed into the cold, algae-infested waters.  
>The waves were particularly strong that day. Feliks insisted on diving into them head-first and usually got tumbled over. Lithuania had to rescue him often. A particularly large wave was coming up.<br>"P-Poland... We can head to the beach and be safe if we go fast enough..." Lithuania said.  
>"No! This is going to be FUN!" Poland rejected the idea. When the wave got close, he dove right into it. Liet ducked under the water, attempting to stay safe.<br>A minute later, Poland popped up from under the water.  
>"Ohmigawwwwd, that was great." Poland got closer to Lithuania as Liet's eyes grew wider and his cheeks got redder.<br>"Poland! L-Look down! Y-You're missing something..."  
>Poland did look down. He was missing something- clothing.<br>"Like, let me just share with you." Feliks attempted to conceal his vital regions in Toris's boxers. Just as he achieved success, a woman came up to him.  
>"Sir, I believe you have littered," she said in an official voice. She held up Poland's boxers. "I'm going to have to fine you."<br>"Pfft, you can't do that. You're, like, not even wearing the cool police sunglasses! Or eating a doughnut!" Poland said.  
>"No, really, I'm with the CIA." The woman pulled a badge out of her bikini top.<br>"Gosh, how padded IS that?" Feliks asked. He hadn't noticed a bulge in her boobular area before.  
>"I'll be asking the questions," the woman said, pulling Poland by the arm. Lithuania had to carry both the weight of him and/ Poland. He knew Feliks wouldn't be able to carry the both of them.

They sat in an office, soaking wet still, and freezing cold.  
>"Now, the fine for littering combined with the fine for flashing totals two hundred sixty-nine dollars," an official-looking man said. Poland snickered a bit. "Can you pay that?"<br>"No way! Liet, can I, like, borrow money?" Feliks sat on top of Toris, still in his boxers.  
>"I-I'm broke!" Lithuania said. "Do we get a phone call?"<br>The policeman sighed. "Of course, of course. But we'll be listening in."  
>Poland grabbed the phone provided and dialed the number of Russia's house.<br>"Poland, are you crazy? he's not giving us money!" Lithuania whispered in Poland's ear.  
>"Shh..." he said.<br>"Da?" Russia answered the phone.  
>"Can I, like, speak to Maddie?" Feliks asked.<br>"Oh, da, da!" Ivan passed the phone to Maddie. "It's Poland."  
>"OMG HI!" Maddie answered.<br>"We're totally in trouble and-"  
>"I'll be right there! Just let me get in costume!" Maddie hung up. "Oh, crap- i forgot to ask them where they are.<br>"No problem! I'll just use my tracking chips, da?"

Lithuania was about to go insane from an incessant beeping in the back of his head that Poland claimed not to have heard when Maddie burst into the door in a Supergirl costume.  
>"have no fear! SUPER MADDIE IS HERE!" she exclaimed.<br>"And Russia, da?" Ivan creeped out from behind her.  
>"We, like, were fined for-"<br>"Say no more!" Maddie said. "I'll pay for it!"  
>"It's two hundred sixty-nine dollars," the policeman informed her.<br>"Teehee... Sixty-nine... Ivvy, can you? Pleeeeease?" Maddie pleaded.  
>"Da! Anything for my love!" Russia said.<br>"Yeah! Best-female-friends!" Maddie said, high-fiving Poland.  
>They got strange looks from everyone except Russia.<br>LE FIN

**Thus is my creation. Not my original work Mutti deleted, but it works c:**


	2. PruCan this time!

**I've finally gotten around to making the other dream's sleep drabbles into a story! ****This one's PruCan; I know a certain sister of mine likes that pairing~**

Gilbert sat on Matt's couch, channel-surfing. Matt himself was in the kitchen, popping popcorn.

Matt poured the bag of popcorn right from the microwave into a red plastic bowl. He considered separating it so that he'd get his fair share instead of Gilbert shoving it all down his throat, but he figured Gil would take from his half anyways.

Matt grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and drizzled it all over the popcorn and tossed it like salad. He brought it over to the couch and sat next to Gilbert.

"Something tastes funny about this popcorn…" Gil whined, continuing to eat from the bowl anyways. Before waiting for a reply, Gilbert spoke again. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's watch a scary movie! And then we can pump the volume way up and see if we can wake up Carl with all the shrieks!"

"Who's Carl?" asked Canada, confused.

"It's CARL. You know, from that place, with the air, and the ground, and the people?" Prussia asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yes! How could I forget Carl?" Canada figured he'd use a tactic he often used on Alfred when he didn't make sense (which was often) - just roll with it.

Gil switched the TV station to pay-per-view **((FUN FACT- When I was little, I thought it was 'paper view' and I'd always get really confused whenever people used the term XD))**

The couple finally found a movie they both wanted, a classic haunted house story where various young people would go missing after visiting it.

"Kitty… Kitty-kitty… Come here, Kitty…" A little girl on-screen approached the haunted house after seeing a black cat run in.

The girl slowly opened the door, hearing it creak on hinges that badly needed to be oiled.

"H-Hello? Is anyone home?" The girl proceeded with caution, shutting the door behind her.

"Bad mistake." A vampire appeared in front of her, glaring down at the poor soul. She rapidly turned around and tried opening the door again, but failed. The next scene was a view of the house from the outside, girl screaming and lightning flashing.

"Mounties'll get him," Canada said without fear while Gilbert clutched onto him, scared.

"Shh! You're ruining it!" Prussia said, scared. He actually wanted Canada to continue- his voice made the movie less intimidating. He also wanted to act brave (Even though he'd proved he wasn't). His lust to be brave had won out.

Many other victims entered the house throughout the movie. Gilbert reached into the popcorn bowl to grab more when he found it skidded across a sticky bottom.

"Matt… Hey, Matt…" Prussia poked his companion. "Is there any popcorn left?"

In response, Canada held up the last piece. It was drenched in maple syrup and had a pen cap sticking out of it.

"I can't eat that!" Gilbert said, disgusted Matt would offer such a thing.

"Then just get back to the movie."

"Maaaaaaaatt…" Prussia pleaded. "Please? Is there any junk food in your kitchen?"

Canada sighed. "Yes, there are maple-flavored chips, bacon-"

"You have bacon?" Prussia asked. "I thought all you had was that rip-off Canadian bacon! The stuff that's like ham!"

"Well… It is that kind of bacon…"

"Ugh. I'll just have chips."

Gilbert got up and went to the kitchen while Matt paused the movie. He opened up a bag and poured it in a black bowl.

The couple was soon reunited on the couch. Prussia got back into his previous position before he'd gotten up, clutching onto Canada for dear life. He remained in this position for the remainder of the movie. When it ended, Prussia tried to straighten his legs and felt a bit of pain.

"Owwww! Matt, my legs hurt! How do I get around?"

"Waddle." Canada said.

"MEH." was all that Gilbert could think to say. He waddled, though, out to his car with a bit of Canada's assistance.

"How does a goodnight kiss sound?" Gilbert asked when he was at the door of his car.

"It'll cost you five dollars," Matt said.

"Then I'll just go into debt," Gilbert said, leaning in.

**:D It's done! (And much shorter than I thought it'd be…)**


End file.
